A Possible Possiblilty
by bookworm0417
Summary: James and Lily are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Headboy James has changed over the summer something that Headgirl Lily has noticed. With the Marauders help James tries to strengthen Lily's already feeling of attraction towards James. read and review pl
1. Change

_**A Possible Possibility**_

_**Change**_

**LPOV**

It has been three months since the school year started and Potter hasn't caused a fit. Maybe being Headboy has finally changed his cocky self. I have him for all my classes and every time I took at him (not that I looked at him a lot) he's paying attention, writing notes on the teacher's lectures, or doing his work. He hasn't asked me out since the last school year (not that I missed him asking me). He still hangs out o with Sirius, Remus, and Peter but they're not doing their usual pranks, actually they hardly do none at all. I see him in the common room actually doing school work and not playing with his bloody snitch (again not that I look at him a lot). He's in front of the fire right now writing what looks to be a novel. His cloak was off to the side of the chair, he had the first button unbuttoned, and had his tie hanging loosely from his collar. He ran his fingers through his hair but not out of making him look cool or, in my case, like an idiot but out of frustration.

I walked over and sat across from him, "What's wrong James?"

He looked up from his novel and smiled. I have seen that smile for the last six years and then it irritated me but now I loved seeing it on his face. It wasn't the sneer I have come to know to see. I had to stop myself from sighing out loud.

"Nothing. Just homework from McGonagall. I thought she couldn't get any tougher than during O.W.L.s. well I'm almost done anyway. How about you? Are you finished?"

That has also changed. his demeanor is. . . polite. I would have to have seen it for myself to believe it.

"Its just about there. This is our N.E.W.T.s James, you should have seen this coming."

He laughed. Before it would be a cocky laugh that he would do just so that girls will swoon over him. This laugh however is just that, a laugh.

"Yea, I guess so. Well I have to stop anyway we have Headboy and Headgirl duties."

"Oh yea. I almost forgot about that."

He gasped, "Lily Evans forgetting her responsibilities. Call the _Daily Prophet_, Ministry of Magic, the Aurors there must be something wrong with the world. Unless a Death Eater has kidnapped the real Lily Evans and we have an imposter," he said dramatically.

I hit his shoulder and said, "Shut up you prat. I'll meet you outside."

He nodded laughing and started to put his things away. I walked through the portrait hole and into the corridor. I leaned against the wall and waited. He came five minutes later rearranging his tie.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep but can we stop by the kitchens, I'm starving."

I laughed, "You guys re always hungry."

"Hey I'm a growing man, I need my energy."

I had to smile at that. His humor still hasn't changed except this time I didn't find it irritating.

"Well too bad. We can't go down to the kitchens, we'll get into trouble."

"Come on Lily haven't you at least done one thing against the rules?"

He also used my first name instead of calling me Evans. Something that I just noticed right now is that I love hearing him say my name. "No I haven't. now get your head out of your stomach and patrol."

He groaned but started walking like a military soldier in the muggle movies. With his wand being his rifle.

I laughed, "James what are you doing?"

"Patrolling just like you said. There will be no wrong doers while I'm on patrol."

He turned to me and stood up straight and saluted me.

"You sound like Sir Cadogan. Where did you see people act that way?" I said still laughing.

"Hey I resent that," he said smiling. "From Mike Kent, he's in Ravenclaw. He's muggle-born, in potions he was doing imitation of muggle military soldiers."

"No wonder you know how they act. They only show that stuff in movies or in theater performances. You wouldn't know that stuff."

"Ahh yea, what theater? Sounds like a disease or something," he asked.

I smiled. They really need to show wizards about the muggle world. "It where you see movies or people perform."

"Perform what? Diseases? Nooo thank you I'd rather hear it from Mike."

I laughed, "No James. Oh never mind. Just continue your patrol march."

"Well as long as it gets you to lighten up alright. Your too tense Lily. You can't always be Ms. Headgirl, have some fun. Pull a prank, or something."

"Ok then, what's your idea of fun James?"

"Oh that's easy, watch"

He stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to me. He pulled out his wand and tapped my head, nose, ears, and mouth.

"There that should do it," he said and burst down laughing.

"James what did you do?" I screamed.

"N-nothing," he said still laughing.

I went over to the glass window and saw my reflection. My hair was bubble-gum pink, my nose was that of a pig, I had house-elf ears, and my mouth looked like I ate something I was allergic to. I tried every spell I knew to get it to change back but it just got worst.

"James put it back right now!"

"Alright alright here. _Aguamenti." _

I was drenched in ice cold water. James rolled with a new fit of laughter as I turned to the glass window and saw that the charms are off.

"James! I'll murder you!!"

I ran at him trying to hit him, totally forgetting that I'm a witch, but he just dodged and ran off. When I got close enough to hit him he got me from the waist and started tickling me.

"James. . . you g-git. . . stop i-it," I laughed.

"This is how you lighten up Lily, by laughing."

"Ok ok. . . point p-proven. . . now s-stop."

He stopped tickling me and let me go. I tried to stet around him and put a lot of distance between us as wave after wave of some emotion I didn't recognize crashed over me but I tripped and almost fell. He grabbed me by the waist and caught me. There was the same felling but it increased by ten-fold.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to trip you, I'm sorry," he apologized.

I looked into his eyes and I found myself losing all recognition of where I was. My stomach was doing flip-flops as I gazed into his hazel eyes. They were sparkling with amusement and mischief. It was then that I realized that maybe I had feeling for James Potter.

"Y-yea I'm fine," I stuttered.

"He set me up right, "We better finish before we get into trouble," I said lamely.

"What have I just said--" he started.

"Ok ok tomorrow," I said. He rolled his eyes but said no more.

We spent the rest of the night patrolling the corridors talking about random things. I liked his company and, with a pang of sadness, thought whether he still liked me or not. No he doesn't, he got tired of chasing me all these years. I lost my chance already. After we were do patrolling we headed for our common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow James."

"Ok goodnight sweet dreams Lily."

He went up the stairs and disappeared. I stared after him in longing. After a minute of pathetic staring I went up to my dormitory and got into bed. Before I fell completely asleep my last thought was the look in James' eyes as he caught me.


	2. Suspicion

_**Suspicion**_

**JPOV**

I went up to my dormitory and laid in my bed to think. Could it be possible that Lily Evans is stating to like me?

I noticed how she stared at me when I caught her. She calls me James something she would never call me, even though its my name. I turned to my fellow Marauders and told them what I thought.

"Now way Lily is actually falling for you," said Sirius then started laughing.

Remus looked at me skeptically, "You sure your not just leading yourself on Prongs?"

I hesitated, thought about it, "Yes, I'm sure Moony. You should've seen the look she gave me. It wasn't of loathing or hatred like the past six years. There was humor and something else that I can't really place. It was. . . interest.

"I say go for it Prongs. You have a chance go for it. You have waited six years I think that's enough," said Sirius.

"What if he's wrong Sirius?"

"I'm not wrong Remus. Believe me I'm not," I practically yelled.

"Ok then your right James, what are you going to do?"

"That's a good question. . . I don't know. I have been chasing her so long, I didn't think she'll actually like me."

"I knew she would give in soon. It was only a matter of time Prongs. Hey that means I win the bet," Sirius said.

"Hey what bet?" I asked confused, hurt, and mad all at once.

"We took bets at the beginning of the year to see how long Lily will fall for you. I bet three months."

"I bet five months," Remus said guiltily.

"I bet for the end of the year, " Peter said.

"You guys are real foul gits you know that," I scowled.

"No, we're just investors taking advantage of your love life Prongs," Padfoot said while collecting money from Moony and Wormtail.

"Shut up you prat and help me come up with a plan."

"A plan? For what?" Remus said.

"Ok maybe I'm not one hundred percent sure Lily likes me. I could have over-reacted a bit."

"You changed this year. Maybe that's why she likes you," said Peter.

"Yea, and frankly I don't like that. I mean Snivellus went by you yesterday and you didn't even go for your wand. I'm surprised at you James Potter."

"Yea and I think Filch is following us. He thinks because we're quiet we're planning something big," said Peter.

"How do you know that Wormtail?" I asked.

"I heard him telling Madam Pince. I think they have a thing going on."

"Filch and Pince? You know I have a feeling there was something there. She's very. . . defensive when it comes to Filch and I see every time we're wandering the corridors at night I see him going in the library "to check" if there's students in there," Remus said.

"Does it matter? Filch could be going out with McGonagall for all I care he's still a target to me," Sirius said. "Speaking of targets," he continue, "I'm in for a good prank. How about it Prongs?"

"No way Padfoot. Not now at least."

"Why bloody hell not?" he asked outraged.

"Not until I know if Lily like me and if she does I'm going to try to win her over."

"Win her over? What load of rubbish Prongs. She already likes you, why are you going to win her over for?"

"I love her Sirius. I want her to love me too."

"Why does that stop you from doing pranks?"

"If she likes me now its because I've changed she won't like it if I go back to how I was. And you lot aren't helping."

"Alright alright don't get your wand in a knot. We'll help you. Won't we marauders?"

"Of course!"

"Yes yes we will," they said loyally.

I beamed at my friends. With their help this will go smoothly.

"Ok come on marauders what are we going to do?"

"Don't change how--" said Moony.

"--you are James because--" said Wormtail.

"--that's what got Lily's--" said Padfoot.

"--attention," I said absentmindedly.

"Sweet talk her James. That always works," Sirius said.

"Be a gentleman, try to make her see that you have changed completely," said Moony.

"But not too much cuz then you'll look boring and end up as interesting as a flobberworm," said Wormtail.

"Find out ways to figure out if she really likes you. But be inconspicuous about it," Remus said.

As they talked and talked about ideas and ways to find out if Lilt liked me I began forming ideas in my own head. I didn't know what they were talking about. With the ideas in my head I began to think I'll finally have Lily.

"--surely it'll work. What do you think James? James? PRONGS?!" said Moony.

"Wha. . .? Oh yea yea surely. Um we'll talk tomorrow guys I need to get up early"

"You never wake up early on Saturday. What for?" demanded Sirius.

"All with do time my friend. Goodnight."

And with that I changed and got into bed. I slept with a smile on my face and dreamt of the following day.


	3. Lilies

_**Lilies**_

**JPOV**

I woke up before any of my friends. I got out of bed and changed quietly. I didn't want them waking up and finding out where I'm going or doing. Not yet at least. I walked out of the room down the stairs into the common room down through the portrait hole and into the corridor.

I headed to the Transfiguration classroom. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said.

I entered her classroom and found her at her desk grading papers. She looked up and surprised crossed her features and then suspicion.

"May I help you Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes professor. I was wondering about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"Yes what about it?" she said sternly.

"Well. . . ."

**LPOV**

I have always woken up earlier than my dorm mates. Especially on a Saturday. I moved around the dormitory in silence trying not to wake them up. If I do it'll be my neck to pay. I got dressed and went to the common room. It was November and you could tell the weather was getting colder. I tightened my scarf and cloak around me and went outside. I headed down to the green houses where Professor Sprout was attending some pods.

"Good morning Miss Evans, you want to attend your flowers no doubt," she said. I nodded and followed her to green house 1 where the flowers I have been growing since the school year started.

"They are coming along nicely. What kind are they? I have never seen them."

"They're a type of muggle flower called lilies. My parents names me after the flower. They're my favorite flower," I told her. My parents told me that when I was born the nurse brought in lilies to our room. They fell in love with the name and so did I.

"Well it's a beautiful name and flower. It suits you," she said smiling warmly at me. I blushed and said, "Thank you professor."

"Ok what you need is right in green house 1. You know where everything is, its ready for use. I'll be attending some plants in green house 3 if you need me. Ok?"

"Thank you professor. I'll put everything back when I'm done," I said. She nodded and walked away. I went into the green house and got what I needed. I didn't think lilies would survive in this weather but thank you to some simple charms I'm able to grow them at this time of the year.

I went on my knees and started caring for the flowers I promised my parents I would plant at Hogwarts.

Ten minutes later I heard a voice behind me say, "Isn't it a bit cold to be growing flowers?" my heart skipped a beat. I would recognize that voice in a crowd of a million people. I turned around and met the eyes of whom the voice belonged to. My heart skipped a beat again.

"Y-yea but I used some c-charms to make sure they s-survive," I stuttered entranced by his gaze. He smiled a smile that if I was standing would make me weak at the knees.

"Your lucky its not December, you'd be frozen solid right now," James Potter said. Chuckling. He moved closer and bent down to take the hand-rake from my hand.

"May I help you?" he asked. We were at the same level now with a foot of space between us. He was holding my hand and the hand-rake in the same hand.

I felt a tingly sensation in my stomach as he touched me and being locked in his gaze. Electric currents were running up my arm from his touch. My heart beat going faster and faster.

"S-sure," I said. He smiled again and took the rake from my hand. As he pulled away I felt suddenly colder, emptier, incomplete.

He started raking the dirt around the lilies and taking out excessive weeds. I picked up another hand-rake and helped him.

"Are lilies your favorite flower Lily?" he asked smiling. He looked up at me and waited for an answer. Some of his hair went in front of his face, obscuring his hazel eyes. I had a sudden urge to comb my fingers through his hair. My hand inched toward his hair but didn't extend. I saw his eyes drop down to my hand and his smile got wider.

"Yea they are. My parents named me after lilies," I answered him finally. Then I realized he knew what kind of flower they were.

"You know their called lilies?" I asked shocked.

He chuckled before answering, "Don't look so shocked. Yes I know what they're called. My mother has some in her garden. I help her take care of them," he said all of this while taking a lily that was almost bloom and tore it out. I was going to protest but he held up a finger to stop me. He got out his wand and did some wand movements over the flower muttering incantations I've never heard. The flower went full bloom and it seemed to sparkle a bit. He leaned over and put the flower above my ear. As he reached over I could smell him. I didn't realized he had a slight flowery scent to him mixed in with the smell of broomstick, parchment, and soap. He pulled away taking his scent with him.

"Pretty flower for a pretty lady," he said.

Just like with Professor Sprout I blushed but unlike with the professor I blushed a deeper shade of red because it was coming from him.

"Thanks. What did you do to the flower?" I asked astounded by the magic he performed and to avoid the blush.

"A Preservation Charm and a Blossom Spell. My father uses them when he wants to give flowers to my mum and they haven't blossomed yet."

"How sweet. He taught you the spell?"

"Yea. He told me to use it when I find. . .it necessary," he said smiling his smile I'd come to love.

"What are you doing tomorrow Evans?" he asked after a pause.

I quirked my eyebrow as he used my last name. I told him in an annoyed voice," Studying and homework. I don't need anything from Hogsmeade so I'm not going. Why?"

His smile grew as he heard the tone of my voice, "McGonagall called me this morning and told me we need to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. To supervise the students, its been known that recently there have been trouble by the students and they want us to keep a lookout."

This didn't sound like something plausible. I mean of course there'll be kids causing trouble but McGonagall wouldn't force us to go and supervise. Something was up and apparently McGonagall was in on it. I'll go along with it. . .for now.

"Ok. Do we need to go the whole day or just a few hours?"

He breathed out what seemed to be a sigh of relief and said, "Yea it's the whole day."

"Ok then. I guess I have to finish my homework now since I can't do it tomorrow," I said sighing. I was done with my flowers so I stood up and brushed off all the dust.

"Now Lily what have I told you about lightening up?" he said. "Do I need to remind you on how to have fun?" he asked while smirking and tailoring his wand between his fingers.

My eyes narrowed and I took out my wand, "Do it and die Potter."

He laughed. I loved hearing his laugh since it wasn't a cocky laugh. "Calm down Lily. I won't do anything. . . again. Your prepared this time, I'll wait until your off your guard."

"I'll be watching you Potter."

"Are we back to surnames now Evans?"

"Continue being a git and we will be."

"Ok ok truce. I won't do it again Lils, a Marauders Promise."

I knew that's what they call each other, The Marauders. I smiled and said, "Ok good now we're back on good terms again, _James_," I said pocketing my wand. He smiled as I used his name and pocketed his wand too.

"Looks like we're done here. Your flowers are going to over shadow Sprout's," he said laughing.

I laughed too, "No they're not. But I hope they do grow, I promised my parents to plant some at Hogwarts."

"Well if you don't mind I'll help you with them. I do know about growing plants my mum told me a few things. Only if you want to though, I don't have to help you if you don't want me to," he offered. He looked nervous, like he knew my answer and was afraid of hearing it. I think I have rejected him a bit too much.

I walked to his side and gave him a hug saying, "Thank you James. My parents and I would appreciate it."

I felt his arms go around my waist and felt him kiss my forehead.

"Your welcome Lily. It'll be my pleasure," he whispered in my ear. I didn't want to let go, I realized. It felt good to be in his arms. Like I fit there, it felt. . . right. We stayed there for what felt like several sun-lit days. When we did come apart, reluctantly, I looked up at him and felt myself melting. I want in that moment to kiss James Potter. I would trade anything and everything in the world just to have his lips on mine.

His eyes were locked with mine for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. I didn't pay attention. With every passing second the urge to kiss him grew. I looked down at his lips and right back up. He broke the staring contest and stepped back. As he looked away I saw a blush come to his cheeks. A blush came to my cheeks too but luckily he didn't see as he was trying to hide his own.

He looked back at me and said, "I'll meet you at the Great Hall at ten to go to Hogsmeade. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course, ten is fine," I mumbled.

"I'll see you around Lily," he said his cheeks still a slight pink but smiling none-the-less.

I smiled back saying, "Ok. Thanks for helping me James."

He smiled wider and said, "Its my pleasure Lils."

He turned and walked toward the castle. I turned around and looked at my flowers and breathed in deeply helping my heart beat go back to normal. Is it me or do my flowers look a lot prettier? I felt something in my hair fall, I went to get it. It was the flower James gave me. I held it to my chest. I would be lying to myself if I said I like him. I didn't like James Potter, I loved him.


	4. Magical Mischief Makers

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers**_

**JPOV**

It was Sunday and I woke up early. I was nervous considering that I'm going to Hogsmeade with Lily. Its not a date since I didn't ask her out but that didn't stop my hands shaking or my heart from beating faster and faster with each passing second. I got up and woke up the Marauders. I knew they would got mad but we had to figure some things out.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you James?!" yelled Sirius as I flipped him over, mattress and all.

"Was that really necessary Prongs?" asked Remus as I drenched him in water.

"I'm up I'm up," yelled Peter knowing I was going to do something to him too. I guess Sirius and Remus yelling's were the wake up call before I woke him up.

"Stop complaining and listen. I'm going to Hogsmeade today with Lily and--" I was cut off by Sirius' yelp of joy.

"Woohoo no way your going on a date with Evans. About bloody time. So--"

"Padfoot shut your mouth for a minute and listen. I don't have a date with Lily we're going to patrol the other students there, because some are making trouble in the shops."

"But there is none. We always go and there's no trouble," exclaimed Remus.

"I know but that's what I told Lily but not McGonagall. I went to see her yesterday morning to tell her of a plan to get Lily to like me. She was so stern to me and started lecturing me but I bet my wand that were eyes were sparkling."

"I still don't get why you told Lily about the trouble-makers at Hogsmeade OR why you woke us up so bloody early," exclaimed Sirius.

"I was getting to that you prat. When we're out 'patrolling' you guys are going to be causing trouble. You said you wanted to pull pranks well here's your chance Padfoot. The more trouble you cause the more I spend with Lily, got it?" I explained.

"Ohhh," they said in unison.

"Brilliant, what are we going to pull?" asked Peter.

"That's what we got to plan. I got a few ideas. . ."

**LPOV**

I woke up earlier than usual looking through the wardrobe trying to find something to wear to Hogsmeade. I know it isn't a date but I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach go into overdrive. My scrambling around the room looking for something to wear woke up my dorm mates.

"Hey Lily not to be rude or anything but what do you think your doing?" said Annabeth, my best friend, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Exactly. Are you mad? Why are you waking us up?" exclaimed Bella, my other best friend throwing a pillow at me and going back under the covers.

"Sorry I'm just really nervous about Hogsmeade. I know its not a date but its James and well you know," I said blushing.

"Ok fine this time you won't pay but next time we can't make any promises," said Annabeth.

I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Ok well since your up already you want to help me."

They glared at me, Bella saying, "I wonder why that is?" but they looked at each other and said, "Fine."

**JPOV**

I was in front of the Great Hall waiting anxiously for Lily. I hope this works if it doesn't I'll honestly go mad. As the clock struck ten o'clock I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and met a pair of green eyes.

"Hi James," said the girl. I honestly love green eyes ever since I met Lily but on this girl, well everything had their ugly side.

"Hey Glenda," I said as enthusiastically as possible. She has been trying to get me to go out with her since 3rd year. Nothing I do will shake her off.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked me obviously flirting and taking a step towards me.

I took two steps back and said, "I'm waiting for--"

"How nice. Are you going to Hogsmeade? I need an escort, will you please accompany me?"

"Ahh well a-actually--"

"I'm sorry but he's going with me," a very angry voice behind me said. I turned around and met the green eyes I fell in love with. And at this moment those green eyes were like Fiendfyre.

"Oh hi Lily," Glenda said with mock pleasantness.

"Sorry Vane but we have to go," she linked her arm with mine and headed outside.

The walk to Hogsmeade was a quiet one but as we left the school I heard laughter in the forest. I turned to see my fellow Marauders laughing at something I didn't know. . .yet. I could feel anger and if I'm not mistaken, jealousy radiating off from the beauty next to me.

We got to Hogsmeade and went to the Three Broomsticks. I ordered two butterbeers and found us a table. I could still feel anger and jealousy radiating from her. I had to get her un-mad at me before she goes for her wand.

"Lily I'm sorry about her," I said reaching for her hand. I held her hand in my own and felt and shock wave go through me like yesterday when I helped her with her lilies. "I didn't know what she was doing, I didn't mean for her to show up. You probably think that I'm lying and that I did that on purpose and that I haven't changed and that I'm and insuff--"

"James."

"--but I didn't, it wasn't my--"

"James!"

"--please I don't even like her, why would--"

"JAMES!"

"--and what?"

I turned to her and saw her laughing.

"I don't blame you calm down. Its ok," she said her green eyes sparkling. I felt myself mesmerized. I loved her eyes they're--

BANG!

"Where did that come from?" Lily asked. She stood up looking around letting go of my hand.

"I don't know. Lets go check out the shops," I suggested.

We got up and ran outside. People were running away from Zonko's Joke Shop. We ran to Zonko's and went inside. I felt something brush past me but when I looked nothing was there, but I did see a pair of shoes without a body. I smiled to myself, when I turned to look inside the shop the smile dropped.

All the products seem to be running around a muck. All the animals products came alive and whack peoples heads with fake wands that kept changing. With every whack the person's head would change into whatever they got whacked with. The fireworks were aiming at people's butts and firing. Every other product in the shop seem to have a mind of their own.

Even though it wasn't a pretty picture me and Lily couldn't help but laugh. Phase 1 worked hopefully the rest will too. Once we got control of our laughter we helped the owner try to un-charm the products. I already knew the counter-curse but I wouldn't use it for a little while longer.

We spent two hours trying to figure out the counter-curse. I didn't really try I just pretended to work on it while trying to avoid the various objects trying to hit me.

"Finite," I said waving my wand in a different movement then what we were supposed to.

"Hey I tried that an hour ago, it didn't work," she said as she avoided a firework that just went over her head then drop dead to the floor.

"I guess you did the movement wrong," I said looking away from her penetrating stare. I could never lie to her. Her eyes didn't let me. When I looked at her again suspicion consumed her eyes.

She locked me in a gaze and I couldn't break free. She was trying to get the truth out of me. I would've told her but another BANG interrupted her hypnotizing.

We looked through the window to see people running out of the Three Broomsticks. I looked at Lily again, her eyes were now confused instead of suspicious. We ran out of Zonko's and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

Just like in Zonko's and phase 2 of the plan it was complete chaos. The only difference between Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks is a different counter-curse.

"Shall we start?" I asked her.

She heaved a sigh and said, "I suppose."

She took out her wand and started trying counter-curse and charms to stop the now alive chairs, tables, and other things hitting the people.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that she said _finite_ and tried the wand movement I used at Zonko's but it didn't work. I turned away from her view and smiled.

For the rest of the day we spent fixing shops. As soon as one was right again another would go off. With every new shop it was a different counter-curse and wand movement than was suppose to. After every time I fixed the shops Lily would look at me with suspicion in her eyes and would keep a close eye on me when I'm "searching" for a spell that will work.

With every new shop we got to know more about each other. She had a sister that she looks up to and she loves very much but her sister was jealous because Lily was a aitch. She had loving parents that were proud of their daughter. She's very mature for her age and she doesn't like to gossip or talk about nonsense like I see some other girls do. She loves to read and wants to be an Auror like me. She loves potions and I know she's brilliant at it. Some things I already knew and some I didn't and was glad that now I did. I fell in love with her all over again.

As we headed toward the castle we recounted stories of when we were little. At least now I knew why she was friends with Severus Snape. It seemed a lot shorter leaving Hogsmeade then going to Hogsmeade.

As we entered the Gryffindor Common Room Lily said, "I had fun James even though we had to fix all of Hogsmeade."

I laughed, "Yea, me too."

"I have to go do some stuff, I'll see you later."

"Ok Lils I'll see you around."

She seemed to hesitate a moment before she came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and let her go. She waved from the stairs and disappeared.

As soon as she was out of sight I raced up to my dormitory hoping that those devious, prats, gits of my best friends were up there. I opened the door and found them lounging around on their beds.

I stormed in and said, "Your real foul gits. The worst best mates ever."

"Why Prongs that hurts," said Sirius with mock resentment.

"Why whatever did we do James?" said Remus sarcastically.

"I thought we established that concept already?" said Wormtail.

"Glenda Vane was NOT part of the plan," I hollered.

At that they started laughing while I stood fuming.

"you should've seen your face," said Padfoot.

"It was priceless. Sorry Prongs but the opportunity was too good to miss," said Peter.

"Sorry but they're right for once. You would've done the same Prongs," said Moony.

"Hey!!" Sirius and Peter said.

I knew that they were right. So that didn't mean I had to like it.

"But did it have to be her," I complained.

"Yep," they said.

"Gits," I replied.

"So what's next. I say we play pranks at the school now. Classes tomorrow and I want to spread havoc," said Sirius with a glint in his eye.

"What do you have in mind Padfoot?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well for starters. . ."


	5. Discovery

_**Discovery**_

**LPOV**

Even weeks after Hogsmeade I can still remember vividly how James and I spent our day, even though we spent the day repairing all the shops. I love being in his company. He's funny, smart and, something I just learned recently, sweet. We talked the whole day about each other's lives and now I feel like I grew up with James. Who knew under all that arrogance was and actual person?

After that day we repaired the shops there hasn't been anymore trouble in Hogsmeade. Instead it has come to Hogwarts. Every week there would be a new disaster on a different part of the castle. Three weeks ago all the tapestries, stairs, rugs, and armor went tripping, attacking, and/or scaring the students and staff whenever they passed near the Charms corridor. Two weeks ago some very very smart person gave Peeves an ink gun with unlimited ink pellets. He hit everybody and anybody all through the castle. Last week there was a water slides on the 2nd floor corridor. If you pasted the bathroom you'd get swept up by water and get carried away all the way to the Great Hall.

No matter what the teachers did they couldn't make the pranks stop. Mrs. Norris tails James and his friends but they don't do anything. The professors think its them but they can't catch them at it. The only good thing about the pranks is that I get to spend more time with James. We would spend hours talking, joking around, and trying to get rid of the pranks. We roe the "water slide" seven times until finally James put it right. When we tried to take the gun away from Peeves he would pelt us with ink pellets. We would re-direct them to hit him instead. James re-directed them to hit Slytherins passing by. Eventually we took the gun away as James hit it with a spell. Then he hit Peeves with the ink pellets. We stood laughing as Peeves ran away muttering curses and seeking revenge. With the armor and tapestries we would confund them to do it to themselves. James cunfunded them to do it to Slytherins only. After a few hilarious hours James figured out the counter-curse.

Now that I think about it James figured out every counter-curse. At Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He knew every single one. Maybe the teachers were right, they are behind it all but they just can't catch them. With that thought in mind I got up from the table put my books in my bag and ran out of the library.

I went up stairs and up a corridor but stopped abruptly as I heard James' voice whispering.

"Thos were brilliant Padfoot. We have to think of other ones."

Aha I knew it. It was them. But whose Padfoot?

"Sure Prongs. I have an awesome one this week."

Who is Prongs? I looked over the corner but saw nobody there. But I could hear them why can't I see them?

"Hey Wormtail do we still have fireworks?" a voice said. Is that. . . Sirius? But who is he talking to? Who's Wormtail?

"Yea loads. Moony has them hidden," another voice said. Who's Moony? Who are these people? Are these the people that did the pranks instead of James' friends?

"Come on then we need to do some tinkering," the voice that sounded like Sirius said. I heard dying footsteps. I looked again but there was nobody there, but I could still hear their footsteps dying away.

Well either James and his friends were invisible or they're taking lessons from Peeves. As their footsteps died away I went back to the library to try and figure out what their next prank was.

* * *

**LPOV**

Ok its been three days since I over heard James and who ever it was he was talking to. There hasn't been any new prank. As I walked to the Great Hall I over heard a student talking to a professor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent you may not get an extension," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"But professor--" but he was cut off by and explosion. It came from above his head. As I looked up I could see the remains of a firework and then suddenly Professor McGonagall and Mike were covered in Stinksap. As I walked away I tried very hard not to laugh. Now I know what they did with the fireworks.

Throughout the week whenever someone said "Sir," "Professor," or took away points a firework would blast above their head and they'll be covered in Stinksap.

Once again me and James would have to figure out how to get rid of it. James got covered in Stinksap five times before he said the counter-curse.

"Hey James you don't know who's doing the prank do you?" I asked him.

"Afraid not. I wished they'd stop though," he said not looking at me in the eyes.

"Yea me too. But its good to have a laugh now and then."

"Good thing its winter holidays or else we'd have more trouble on our hands."

"Why didn't you go home for the holidays James?" I asked him as we walked through the castle.

"Oh just felt like being at Hogwarts. What about you Lils?"

"Petunia was going home for the holidays and I wanted to stay in the castle too. It feels like home here," I told him.

"Yea it does. It like b--" he started.

"There he is. James!" someone called from behind us. We turned around and saw his friends coming.

"Hey Lily," they said as soon as they caught up with us. Smiling all devious smiles.

"Hi guys. Are you here to take him away?" I asked slightly crestfallen and suspicious.

"Sorry Lily but we must. We have things to discuss," said Sirius.

I laughed as he bowed and James pulled him back up and called him a prat.

"Alright. I'll see you later then James. Goodbye," I told them and walked out of the corridor. I cast a Disillusionment Charm and walked back to where they were talking in whispers.

"It worked. Ha I told you it would," Sirius said.

"Alright it worked. I didn't think you'd be able to," Remus replied.

"Hey! What's that s--" he started to say but James cut him off.

"Leave it Sirius. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Yep one more. But it going to take a while. We got to let the potion brew."

"Brilliant. How long?" Peter asked.

"Um. . . I think a fortnight," Sirius said.

"A fortnight?!" exclaimed James.

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way for you to be with your Lily-Love," said Sirius.

As soon as he said it I stood there petrified as if I saw a basilisk's reflection.

Be with me? They did all the pranks just so he can be with me? Lily-Love? James still likes me, loves me even?

As soon as I thought it my heart soared. My stomach was doing summersaults and I was smiling as if I was hit by a hundred Cheering Charms. I wanted to run into his arms but as soon as I woke up from my thoughts I realized I was by myself.

I took off the Disillusionment Charm and started to go to the Gryffindor Common Room. Even as a Headgirl I couldn't be patrolling this late. I got through the Portrait Hole and looked around for James. Disappointed hit me as I didn't see him. I went to my dormitory and went to bed knowing I'll see him the next day.

When I woke up I got dressed and rushed downstairs. I looked around hoping he was waiting for me. Again disappointed hit me when I saw the common room empty. Then again he was probably sleeping considering its seven in the morning.

I went out into the corridor and headed for the green houses. The lilies are full bloom now and (thanks to James) were in an array of colors. I started caring for the flowers me and James grew. It was only a few minutes until I felt him standing behind me.

"In my opinion the green ones are the most beautiful," he said as he knelt down next to me. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how.

"Really? Why is that?" I told him as I looked at him. He was very close. I could lean in and kiss him.

"Because they're the most beautiful shade of green. A deep emerald and every time I look at them I think of you," he said smiling, his eyes glinting.

I know I shouldn't have but my brain told my body to do it without my consent; I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close. As I kissed him explosions went off in my head. I felt like I was flying even though I've never been on a broomstick.

It seemed like several sunlit days before we broke apart. We still kept our arms around each other and stared into each other's eyes; green to hazel.

It was a long time before I said, "I guess there's no need for the pranks."

He looked confused for a second before realization came across his face, "How long have you known its been me?"

"Just a few days. I had a feeling it was you all along. I just don't know who your pulling the pranks with. Who's Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs?" I asked him wanting to know who I have to thank for all the time I spent with James. I was surprised to see him laughing.

"I'll introduce you to them. They go here so it was easy to pull the pranks," he said smiling, eyes glinting with mischievousness. Again without my consent I kissed him.

This kiss was short but with the same feeling as the first one.

"I wanted to do that for along time," I told him.

"No I wanted to do that for a long time," he said laughing.

"Sorry I had to make you wait so long," I told him putting my head on my shoulder.

"You have to wait for the best things in life," he said pulling my face up so I can look into his eyes. He touched my cheek softly, my eyes closed and I went up to hold his hand in mine.

As I opened my eyes I said the sentence I've been wanting to tell him for a month, "I love you."

He smiled a huge smile and leaned his forehead to mine and said, "And I love you."

This time he kissed me and I followed. It was five seconds later that we broke apart to a chorus of, "Awww."

We turned and saw James' friends behind a bush with mock love-sick eyes.

"Look they're in love," said Sirius.

"Hey that means that this time I win the bet," said Remus.

"Hey!" James and I yelled.

"Sorry but your love life is easy money James," said Remus collecting from Sirius and Peter.

I looked at James as he looked at me and we silently agreed on one thing. We took out our wands and conjured up water balloons and threw them at his friends. It didn't take long for a full-blown water balloon fight to start.


	6. One of Us

_**One Of Us**_

**JPOV**

As I lay in bed I recounted what happened. _I'm with Lily! I dating Lily! I kissed Lily Evans!_ I laid there in my bed with a big smile on my face. Then realization hit me.

"Hey guys," I called them.

"What's up Prongs?" said Remus.

"Lily wants to meet the Marauders," I told them.

"Ahh James Lily already knows us," said Sirius speaking as if I have forgotten that she already met my best friends.

"She over heard one of the conversations we had when we called ourselves Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail and she didn't know who we were so I told her I'd introduce them to her," I told them nervously. We have never told anyone we animagus. I will show her my form but I'm not sure about my friends.

"I have no problem showing Lily my animagus form," said Sirius.

"Nor I," said Wormtail.

"I don't think I'll tell her I'm a werewolf," Remus said.

"Lily is a great person. If we didn't abandon you than neither will she," said Wormtail.

Remus still didn't look convinced.

"Remus trust me. She won't abandon you, she'll still be your friends just like us. Trust me," I told him.

"Yea Moony, if she can go out with James she'll have no problem with your furry little problem," said Sirius.

"Hey!" I said _Levicorpus!_ I thought. Sirius was hanging from the ceiling from his ankle.

"Hey! Prongs, get me down," he yelled.

"_Silencio_," I said pointing my wand at him. His mouth would open and close but we couldn't hear anything. We were too busy laughing to notice him going for his wand but luckily I snatched at pocketed it.

"Anyway Moony. I won't force you to tell Lily but I'm telling you as a friend she will not think any less of you," I told him putting a hand on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment before nodding.

I smiled at my friends and said, "Brilliant now I got a perfect way to introduce Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail to Lily Evans."

"Really? How?" said Peter.

"Have you stopped being a prat Sirius?" I asked him looking up. He glared at me but nodded his head. _Liberacorpus_ I thought.

He fell to the grounded and extended his hand. I handed back his wand. He pointed it at himself and took the charm.

"Git!" he said.

"Yes you are. Now Remus take out parchment and ink. You have the nicest writing so write what I'm going to say. After that this is what we're going to do. We'll. . ."

**LPOV**

I woke up on Sunday late (well late for me), and laid in bed with a giddy smile on my face. _I'm with James! I'm dating James! I kissed James Potter!_ I was still in amazement at what happened yesterday. I slept with a smile on my face and woke up with a smile on my face.

"Lily, James is downstairs," Annabeth said.

As soon as I heard her say it I jumped out o bed and started getting ready.

"Whoa there. Just because your boyfriend is downstairs doesn't mean you have to turn our dormitory into a tornado-stricken city," said Bella as she dodged the clothing that was going her way.

I stood up and looked around the room. She was right, there was piles of my clothes all over the room.

"Ops. Sorry," I took out my wand and put the clothes back in their place. As soon as I was done putting my clothes back I finished getting dressed and went down the stairs to the common room. As I stepped on the last step and I saw him holding a piece of parchment in is hand and talking in whispers to the Marauders. When he turned and saw me he hastily his the parchment behind his back and straightened up.

I went over to him and said, "What's behind your back James?"

He looked feign confused and said, "I have no idea what your talking about Lily?" He brought his hands foreword showing me he had nothing. I looked at him suspiciously but didn't pursue the subject. I'd find out sooner or later.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Go where?"

He smiled, "I have a surprise for you. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and kissed me before leading me out the portrait hole. We didn't stop until we came to a big tree near the lake. There he sat me down between his legs and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back against his chest closing my eyes.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Very," I answered. I started drifting asleep but his voice interrupted me.

"Lily I have a secret to tell you. Well I'm going to show you really but I still want you to know," he said nervously. I looked behind me to see him biting his lip and his eyes darting to me and the forest.

"James you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I told him caressing his cheek. That seemed to make him relax.

"I want to tell you."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"Ok let me go get it," he said standing up. "I'll be right back ok?"

I nodded and he turned and walked back to the castle.

As the time elapsed I kept thinking what he wanted to tell me. I was looking at the forest but not really seeing it. Something at the corner of my eye made me look at the edge of the forest where it meets the lake. Something was coming out of the forest. It looked big. I took out my wand just in case. As it got closer I saw that it was a stag. It shrunk back as he saw my wand, I put it away and he came foreword. He lay his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I pet his fur, it was black, thick, and messy. It reminded me of James.

I felt something behind me. I turned my head and saw a dog. A big dog. A big black dog. It came near me, I extended my hand and he came foreword. I thought he was going to bow his head so I can pet him but at the last minute he licked my hand.

"Eww," I said but laughed anyways. He came around my other side and laid down next to me. I ran my fingers through his fur. It was black and messy too but it was a casual disarray, it reminded me of Sirius. As I petted both their manes I felt something scurrying near my feet, as I looked down I saw a rat. I wasn't squeamish around rats so I picked it up and put it on my stomach. As my hand grazed his sand colored fur I felt a piece of parchment. I looked down and took the parchment and started to read it;

This is the secret I wanted to tell you. You said you wanted to know who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are well here they are. They rat is Wormtail, the dog is Padfoot, and the stag id Prongs.

As soon as I finished the letter I looked up. As soon as I looked up the animals scurried to line up in front of me; Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. But there was a space between Wormtail and Padfoot.

"So your Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. But what about Moony?" I asked looking down at the parchment in my hands looking for who Moony is. When I didn't see any I looked up.

From the space between Wormtail and Padfoot the air shimmered and suddenly there stood. . . Remus.

"Remus?" I asked stunned by his sudden appearance.

He smiled and said, "Hi Lily, yes I'm Remus or as my friends call me Moony." He gestured to the animals beside him.

"What do you mean your friends? These are animals Remus, they can't call you Moony. They don't speak," I told him.

He chuckled and said, "Well actually they can. Let me show you."

He went to stand behind the rat and said, "This is my friend Wormtail or as you might know him as Peter Pettigrew."

As soon as he said the name the rat before me started changing. Instead of the rat in front of me, there was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hi Lily," he said waving.

I sat there in shock while Remus continued.

He walked behind the black and said, "And my friend Padfoot who you may know as Sirius Black."

Again the big black dog in front of me changed and now Sirius Black stood in front of me.

"Hey Lily," he said.

Remus went behind the stag and said, "Last but not least is my good friend Prongs or you might know as James Potter."

The stag walked foreword and sat next to me and changed into, my boyfriend, love of my life, James Potter.

"Surprise," he said. I was still in shock. It took a while for me to get my conscious back.

"I didn't know you were animagus?" I told them.

"Well we weren't, until two years ago," said Sirius.

I gawked, "Two years ago? You learned to be animagi?"

"Yep sure did. It was fun too, huh Moony?" said James.

"For you maybe but it was fun to watch you struggle," he said.

"Hey!" said James Sirius and Peter.

"But why?" I asked.

They didn't answer but turned to Remus.

"Up to you Moony," said James. I saw Remus take a breath and stepped toward me.

"They did it for me. When we became friends I left out one important factor when they found out they became animagi to help me," he said. He paused not sure if wanting to continue.

I already knew what his secret was. I discovered it long ago and it didn't matter to me. I got up and walked over to him.

"Its ok Remus. The fact that your friends turned into animagus just so your transformation can be bearable says something about their loyalty," I told him as I hugged him. I felt him hug me back.

"Since when have you known?" he asked.

"Third year, when studying magical creatures," I told him as I let him go and went to stand next to James.

"Thank you for keeping my secret."

"What are friends for?" I told him smiling.

"Wait so you knew Moony was a werewolf?" said Sirius. I nodded and he said, "Why didn't you tell us you knew?"

"It was your secret not mine. You would've told me if you wanted to," I answered.

"Just one more thing then. We have an invisibility cloak. that's how we never get caught, well almost never. And how Moony here just appeared out of no where scaring the living day lights out of you," said Wormtail holding up a cloak was shining and silver.

I extended my hand to reach it. The touch was odd, like water woven into material to wear.

"No wonder no one could catch you pulling the pranks," I said letting go of the cloak.

"Yes all thank you to Prongs' father," said Sirius smiling.

"Did we mention we have a map of the school that shows us where everyone is of every minute of everyday," Moony said casually.

"Really? How did you do that?" I said astounded.

"With magic of course," said James waving his hand in the air.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"All with do time Miss Evans," said Remus like a professor. He would make a good professor some day.

"Anything I should know about?" I asked them

"Nope that's it, you know everything. You are one of us now Mrs. Evans. Welcome to the Marauders," said James. Looking down at me. I smiled up at him and reached up and kissed him.

It wasn't long before Padfoot interrupted us, "So that means you have to pull pranks with us."

"Oh no. I don't pull pranks," I told him shaking my head.

"Oh yes you do. You're a Marauder now, you have to pull pranks especially since its our last year at Hogwarts," he argued.

"How about this? You tell me what your going to pull and I'll tell you what your going to do wrong," I said quirking an eyebrow, daring him to say no.

"Hey! No your n--" but he didn't finish his sentence as James covered his mouth and said, "Deal."

"Ow!" James yelled pulling his hand back and trying to get the sting out.

"Did you have to bite me Padfoot?" he told him.

"Not my fault you wouldn't let go," he said.

As we walked back to the castle James said, "You better not have rabies."

While Sirius glared and scowled we laughed. Life as a Marauder is going to be fun.


	7. And Then There Was Four

A Possible Possibility is finished. That story has left on the Hogwarts Express already, I wanted to show how Lily and James got together in this Story so this one is done.

However there is a sequel coming its called And Then There Was Four. Its about their last yr at Hogwarts and maybe a little bit after so for those who want to know what happens next look for the sequel.

HP-PJ-Twilight417


End file.
